La sangre no lo es todo
by Kumy9O
Summary: ¿Arabella Figg y Lucius Malfoy juntos? Lucius Malfoy está caliente y necesitado. Arabella Figg quiere alguien que la domine. ¿Qué sucede cuando estos dos personajes se encuentran? Contenido explícito. Mucho lemon.


Realmente no podía creer que su Señor le hubiese encomendado una misión tan humillante y banal como lo era vigilar al mocoso de Potter. Comprendía que hacía tan solo unos meses había fallado y que le costaría lograr que el gran Lord confiase nuevamente en su capacidad y su devoción. Pero no era él sólo quien había fracasado, no. Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange junto a otros nueve mortífagos y a él mismo habían sido derrotados en el Ministerio de la Magia por seis niñatos insoportables, por algunos miembros de la Orden del Fenix y por el viejo ya decrépito de Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo, lo que más había enfurecido al Señor de las Tinieblas era que la profecía que tanto deseaba conseguir había sido destruida y que su contenido no podría ser recuperado… nunca.

Su cuerpo todavía no terminaba de recuperarse del castigo que había sufrido a manos de su Lord pero aún así no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse descansando en la mansión Malfoy. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alejar aquellos recuerdos. Más le valía mantener su mente despejada y cumplir esta misión. Lo único que le faltaba era perder de vista al idiota de Potter y ganarse otra seción de tortura por ello.

Miró a su alrededor. Supuso que el hecho de que el parque ya casi se encontrase desierto se debía a que la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él era desoladora y al frío casi sepulcral que los rodeaba. Sin embargo, el pelinegro continuaba sentado en una de las hamacas viejas y descuidadas con la mirada perdida entre las negras nubes. _Probablemente esté recordando a ese sucio perro pulgoso_ , pensó Malfoy, y la comisura de sus labios se curvó formando una sonrisa burlona.

De repente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. _Problemas_. Con el pasar de los años, el rubio había aprendido a detectar las señales que le advertían cuando se avesinaba algún inconveniente. Dirigió su mirada hacia el extremo oeste del parque; de allí provenían los sonidos inequívocos de una pelea. Unos minutos después, cinco jóvenes grandes y corpulentos se aproximaban a donde se encontraba el mago.

Voldemort le había ordenado claramente vigilar al ojiverde e informarle inmediatamente si algún miembro de la Orden del Fenix aparecía por Privet Drive. También le había prohibido expresamente hacerle daño alguno a Potter, pero en ningún momento le había mencionado que debía protegerlo de otros muggles. Si él no podía vengarse con el maldito mago, por lo menos disfrutaría viendo como le daban una paliza.

Cuando los seis jóvenes ya se encontraban frente a Potter, uno de ellos se adelantó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El mago no se defendió ni intentó esquivar el golpe. Rápidamente comenzó a brotar sangre de la ceja que acababa de partirle.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Harry? ¿Acaso tu novio se ha dado cuenta de lo idiota que eres y te ha dejado? —Probablemente el que lo estaba provocando era su primo. Sí, se parecía a la bola de grasa que Severus Snape le había descrito—. No, Cedric, por favor. —La imitación era por demás infantil, pero Lucius tuvo que admitir que, si no fuese porque era un muggle, ese chico sería un buen mortífago.

Otro de los jóvenes se adelantó y le pegó una patada en el estómago al mago, quien ya se encontraba en el piso y ahora jadeaba en un vano intento por lograr que el aire llegase a sus pulmones. Los demás lo rodearon. El rubio se movió unos metros a la derecha para continuar viendo el espectáculo y no perderse ningún detalle.

Unos minutos después, le pareció sentir un ruido detrás de él. Se giró rápidamente con la varita en alto y vio dos ojos color café que lo observaban fijamente. Una mujer de cabello negro dio dos pasos hacia adelante y se quedo parada ante él. Tendría unos 60 años y era tan alta como el rubio.

—Debería bajar la varita; podría hacerle daño a alguien. —Su voz estaba curtida por el paso de los años pero aún se notaba en ella la sensualidad de una juventud no muy lejana.

¿Una hechicera en Privet Drive? No pertenecía a la Orden del Fenix; de hacerlo, habría llamado a alguno de los otros inútiles o, en caso de ser demasiado estúpida, se habría enfrentado directamente con él. Pero tampoco tenía constancia de otros magos que viviesen en esa zona. ¿De dónde había salido esta mujer tan… sensual?

—¿Quién es usted? —Ignoró el consejo que le había dado y continuó con la varita en alto.

—Me llamo Arabella, aunque supongo que no es esa la respuesta que busca; sin embargo, es la única que recibirá.

El mago se acercó a ella y, cuando sus rostros se encontraban tan solo a unos centímetros, se detuvo y estudio sus rasgos. Algunas arrugas surcaban su rostro, especialmente la comisura de sus labios rosados y carnosos. Su cuerpo parecía haber sido modelado de acuerdo a los gustos del rubio: delgada pero con algunas curvas que decoraban su figura cincelada. Encontraba bastante notorio y obvio que la mujer se había puesto perfume con aroma a rosas en un bano intento por cubrir el olor a gatos y repollo que impregnaba sus ropas. Pero ello no distrajo la atención del hombre.

Los ojos de la mujer se encontraban clavados en los del aristócrata mortífago. En ellos, se podía leer el deseo y la lujuria. Sin detenerse siquiera un segundo a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la beso con locura y desenfreno. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza hasta que sintió que el sabor metálico y salado propio de la sangre inundaba su boca. Ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa; ocasión que el hombre aprovechó para invadir con su lengua esa cavidad húmeda y cálida que tanto desenfreno le inspiraba.

Las manos de Lucius exploraban con brusquedad y sin ninguna clase de delicadeza la madura silueta de la morena. Pero aquello no era suficiente. La ropa separaba sus cuerpos e impedía el contacto directo con su piel. La empujó con brusquedad contra un árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella y dejó que su cuerpo la aprisionase contra la áspera corteza. Intentó recordar qué había hecho con su varita, pero luego de admitirse incapaz de evocar un recuerdo coherente que contestase su inquietud, se dispuso a desvestir a la mujer al más típico estilo muggle.

Sin ninguna consideración ni recato, le subió la blusa color coral que cubría su torso y dejó al descubierto unos pechos firmes y modestos. Con su boca, atendió los rosados pezones hasta que logró que ambos se endureciesen. Probablemente el dolor del placer y las ansias de la espera invadían a la mujer, pero eso no evitó que el rubio se entretuviese un rato más con ellos. Le permitió a su lengua que jugase con cada uno de ellos y, cuando la satisfacción que le brindaban no le pareció suficiente, los mordió con brusquedad hasta que pareció cansarse de ese método. En ese momento, separó su rostro de los pechos de Arabella y observó con placer su expresión contrariada de goce y de sufrimiento cuando pellizco con fuerza y sin ninguna delicadeza su pezón derecho. Lo apretó con fiereza y brusquedad y luego repitió las atenciones con el otro pezón.

Su propio cuerpo ya le estaba exigiendo que se olvidase de dichas atenciones y que satisficiera sus propias necesidades. Su miembro se encontraba dolorosamente duro y erecto por la excitación. Pero quería jugar un poco más antes de permitirle a su cuerpo, y en especial a su miembro, el alivio que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba.

Hizo que la mujer se diese vuelta y aprisionó su cuerpo contra el árbol. Ella giró la cabeza para no perder de vista al rubio pero él le dio una bofetada y la forzó a apartar la mirada; con la otra mano sujetó las dos muñecas de la mujer y la obligó a levantar los brazos y a ubicarlos por encima de su cabeza. No le gustaba que su pareja lo observara o intentara tocarlo mientras mantenía relaciones sexuales.

Decidió que un buen castigo le enseñaría a Arabella que ella no debía participar en esta relación, pero para eso… mierda, necesitaba su maldita varita mágica. Estiró su mano y la conjuro con un débil _accio_. No tardó ni un segundo en llegar a sus dedos, pero, aún así, le pareció una eternidad. Le lanzó un hechizo de amarre y la mujer se encontró atada al tronco del árbol. La cabeza estaba de lado, con la mejilla fuertemente presionada contra la dura corteza. Las manos seguían estando más arriba que su cabeza y sus piernas se encontraban separadas. Luego, con otro hechizo, desapareció toda la ropa de la mujer.

Se detuvo unos segundos contemplando aquella figura que le provocaba tanto. La palidez de su cuerpo le parecía totalmente deliciosa, en especial cuando la mujer comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, debatiéndose si deseaba continuar o no. De repente, ella sintió un golpe en el trasero. Gritó, no tanto por el dolor sino por la sorpresa. Malfoy continuó dándole nalgadas. Eran firmes y cada vez más fuertes y crueles; aunque tenía la ligera impresión de que las percibía de esta manera porque no eran las primeras y, por lo tanto, su trasero ya se encontraba un poco resentido. La piel de aquella zona comenzó a cosquillearle y a arderle cada vez más, hasta que se le hizo completamente insoportable el contacto de la palma de la mano del rubio contra su piel.

—Mmm, me encanta el color rojo —exclamó Malfoy admirando su "creación". Probablemente a una mujer muggle el trasero le dolería por días, incluso por más de una semana… otro de los miles de beneficios de ser magos: Arabella tomaría una poción o se curaría con algún hechizo en cuanto llegase a su casa. No es que realmente le interesase lo que sucediese con ella luego de tener sexo, además sería un recuerdo sumamente original que cada vez que diese un paso o se sentase sintiese a su trasero arder.

Ya había jugado demasiado con ella, ahora era momento de entrar en acción y de enseñarle a la morena que con un Malfoy se puede llegar a las nubes muchísimo más rápido que con una escoba voladora. Esta noche, le demostraría lo que era el verdadero éxtasis y el placer, lo que ningún hombre hasta ahora le había brindado.

Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que sus propios pantalones y su ropa interior desaparecieran. Luego, sin aviso ni preparación previa, metió con fuerza su miembro en el ano de la mujer. Ella gritó por la sorpresa y el dolor que le produjo aquel acto sorpresivo aunque para nada inesperado. El rubio comenzó a dar embestidas con rudeza y desenfreno. Arabella continuaba gritando, aunque ahora no sabía si era por deleite o sufrimiento; tampoco es que a Malfoy le interesase demasiado descifrar las sensaciones que desbordaban el cuerpo de la morena.

Las manos del hombre se asieron como garras a los modestos pechos en los que previamente había depositado toda su atención. Probablemente, todavía se encontraban sensibles al tacto, lo cual sólo acrecentó su propio placer. Le encantaba y le excitaba enormemente infligir daño a sus compañeras sexuales, aunque siempre se aseguraba de que el daño fuese reversible y que no las llevase a la inconsciencia… no le apetecía para nada tener sexo con un cuerpo inerte y sin vida.

Cuando Arabella creyó que todo estaba a punto de terminar, sintió que su pecho derecho era liberado y, un segundo después, aquella mano se introducía con brusquedad entre los labios de su vagina. Los dedos del hombre se movían con una habilidad sorprendente y se encargaron tanto de estimular su clítoris como de adentrarse en ella tanto como les fuese posible.

En el momento en que el hombre culminó el acto con su miembro aún en el interior de la morena, ella se encontraba ya al borde de la locura y el desenfreno. Cuando se sintió invadir por aquella esencia cálida que inundó todos sus sentidos, su cuerpo comenzó a convulcionarse como sucede segundos antes de llegar al tan ansiado climax, pero el rubio retiró su miembro del cuerpo de la mujer y se alejó unos pasos, contemplando el pequeño cuerpo agotado y cubierto de perlas de sudor de la mujer. La desolación y la decepción se hicieron presentes en el rostro de ella.

El rubio, con un simple giro de varita, volvía a tener toda su ropa puesta y su apariencia volvía a ser tan impecable como siempre. Le dirigió una sonrisa sádica y burlona a la mujer y se giró para irse, dejándola aún atada al árbol, completamente desnuda. La cara de ella era indescifrable de tantas emociones que la cubrían: desde el agotamiento hasta la furia, la decepción, la vergüenza e incluso las ansias de venganza.

—Señor Malfoy, debería saber que acaba de tener sexo con una squib. Parece ser que todo ese cuento de los sangre limpia y los antiguos linajes familiares que se encarga de recitar siempre se le olvida completamente cuando lo único que quiere es darle una satisfacción a su cuerpo, ¿verdad?

El semblante del rubio perdió todo su color y, antes de desaparecer, escuchó como la morena se carcajeaba de él. Esto no quedaría así, se juró internamente… la maldita squib aprendería que nadie jugaba con un Malfoy y, mucho menos, lo ridiculizaba.


End file.
